One Starry Night
by GwLp93
Summary: On a night when the stars are shining brightly, Kahlan is thinking about love when she and Richard give in to temptation. Warning: sexual actions/references. KahlanxRichard EDIT: I wrote this before I knew the full effect/extent of Kahlan's power.


**So...this is my first ever Legend of the Seeker fic, and my first fic without a co-author...please read and tell me what you think!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course...and if I did, I probably wouldn't know what to do with it!

* * *

A light breeze tickled her cheek as she lay gazing up at the vast expanse of stars above her. Her body was exhausted from the amount of traveling the three had done, but she was unable to sleep because of her restless mind. She thought of many things, but mainly she pondered her feelings for the man sleeping across from her. His handsome features seemed peaceful in sleep, and she envied the ease with which he was able to relax. She knew she had deep feelings for this person, but she was unable to act on those feelings for fear of what might happen. Despite her brain telling her she was not allowed to feel this way, she had fallen for this man, the Great Seeker. She was supposed to protect him, not fall in love with him.

She rose from her sleeping mat and stretched. It was no use trying to get to sleep now when her mind would not settle. She walked toward the trees surrounding the small clearing they had camped in. Nature had always made her feel secure, and she was comforted by the surrounding trees. She jumped as someone laid their hand on her shoulder. When she spun around, she found Richard looking at her with some concern in his eyes.

"I didn't hear you get up." Her surprise was evident in her voice. She had thought she was moving quietly.

"I'm not surprised, you seemed deep in thought." His eyes gazed into hers, searching for what was troubling her.

"I was just thinking about the task ahead of us." Brushing off his questioning gaze, she sat on one of the logs that had been placed around the fire. As she gazed into the small fire, her head was perched on an arm that was resting on her knee. He sat close to her, his shoulder lightly bumping hers. They didn't speak for a moment, both watching the flames greedily licking the logs.

"Sometimes I'm just amazed by how vast the sky is. The stars seem to stretch on forever." His gaze was now focused on the heavens, mouth agape in wonder. She smiled at his childlike observation. The starlight reflected off his eyes, making them sparkle brilliantly. He looked at her then, catching her eyes with his. She was drowning in his eyes, feeling an unexplainable need to be closer to him. She leaned in to kiss him, ignoring her brain's protests. His lips felt so soft as he gently kissed her back, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and drawing her slightly closer. When they pulled away for air, she was suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done-" his lips interrupted her and the passion behind this kiss pleasantly surprised her. As she ran her hands through his hair, she deepened the kiss, pressing herself against his sturdy body. His hands skimmed up and down her back, sending electricity throughout her body. She found herself wanting more, having no control over her own actions. Her hands slipped under his tunic and ran up and down his toned stomach then wandered downward. His own hands were exploring the top of her dress, fiddling with the strings of her bodice.

She slowly broke off the kiss, stood and pulled him by the waist to her sleeping mat and blankets. She gradually kneeled down, pulled him down in front of her then continued kissing him passionately. Now she pulled at the strings fastening her dress herself, removing her clothing and exposing her toned body. He stared at her in wonder for a moment then removed his tunic. She then laid back and pulled him on top of her, kissing him while she did so. He soon trailed his kisses down to the nape of her neck; her hands were still wandering over his body, finding the fastening of his trousers and undoing them.

She pulled his face up to hers and huskily whispered, "I love you, Richard."

This stilled him for a moment, but then without hesitation he softly answered, "I love you too, Kahlan."

****************

Once again she lay staring at the stars. His arms encircled her waist, and she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. Now the trees weren't the only thing giving her comfort; having his arms around her and knowing his love for her gave her the most secure feeling she had ever known. When she shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to him, he stirred and opened his eyes, focusing on her. She just smiled a genuinely happy smile and whispered "Goodnight." His eyes fluttered closed and she felt the pull of sleep. Her last thoughts as she drifted to sleep were of love, happiness, and a hope for a bright future.

* * *

**So there you have it! Pretty please review! I wanna know what you think, and how I could improve. Chocolate cake and cookies (not to mention my eternal gratitude) for whoever reads and reviews!**

**-GwLp93 (girl with laughing problem...tehe)**


End file.
